


Good morning

by Ly_chan415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I hate myself for being late, Kisses, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, Oh kinda ooc I think?, OiFuta Week 2020, Yes I am late for it I apologise, pure fluff, yes i know it's a miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_chan415/pseuds/Ly_chan415
Summary: Lazy mornings.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Good morning

“Hey, wake up, Kenji.” 

“Nn…”

Oikawa watches Futakuchi peek his head out of the covers, then he shrinks back, shuffling under the snowy sheets. The older man laughs and he runs his hand through Futakuchi’s straight chestnut hair, watching sunlight turn the locks a mellow gold as they splay across the pillow underneath his round head. A small sigh can be heard, muffled, but audible from under the blankets, and Oikawa feels the head turn in his palm and he pets the hair again. 

“Baby, wake up, I know you’re sleepy-” 

“Nooo…. I want to sleep…” 

Oikawa sighs as whining arms wrap around him, pulling him back, and he knows that he would have to give in if this simple and rather cute childishness continued any longer. 

“You have to get up, I know you don’t like it, but we’re going out together later, right?” 

Futakuchi shakes his head underneath the covers and ducks down impossibly further down the bed.

“We can stay home together, Tooru…” 

Oikawa bites his bottom lip as Futakuchi peeks out of the covers again, eyes glistening with tears from yawning, staring up at him with a small pout on his coral pink lips. God, he really was unfairly attractive. And cute. How could Oikawa resist? 

“You really are a different person in the mornings, aren’t you?” 

“Mhm…” Futakuchi mumbles as he turns on his side, rubbing his eyes in a futile, half-hearted manner, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

“Wait, no, don’t fall asleep again.” Oikawa grabs the slumping figure and lets Futakuchi lean on his stomach, Futakuchi deliberately avoiding his legs because he knows about the injured knee. Even that is endearing, because Oikawa told the younger boy that his leg was fine already before, but the younger brunet is still cautious, and the simple caring action was enough to make his heart melt. 

“Pay me with sour gummies, and I might get up.” 

Oikawa raises his eyebrows, unimpressed.

“I have to bait you to make you get up?” 

He feels the head lying on his abs move in a nodding motion, and he lets a deep sigh rumble from his throat. Futakuchi cocks his head to the side innocently, dark hazel eyes large and unblinking. 

“Yeah.” 

“No way. Anything else which would compensate?” 

Futakuchi scrunches his face as he looks like he’s thinking really hard, and Oikawa finds that to be cute as well. 

“Ehhh…?” 

“And no, don’t say more sour gummies.” 

The younger boy blinks, pretty lashes fluttering up and down, and when he manages to process the words through his sleepy brain, he immediately looks disappointed. After another moment of contemplation, Futakuchi suddenly has an expression on his face like he figured out a really hard maths problem. Oikawa finds it enchanting until he sees the smirk creeping up on Futakuchi’s face- he feels Futakuchi planning something. 

“Then give me a kiss.” 

Oikawa chokes.

“I- what?”

“Kiss me?”

Futakuchi stares up at him, head tilted, and Oikawa briefly wonders whether alcohol had managed to leap into Futakuchi’s system before reminding himself that he never, ever lets his boyfriend go near alcohol without his permission. 

Then it must be the sleepiness making him act like this, Oikawa thinks, and he thanks whoever out there who made Futakuchi weak in the mornings, and he is immensely proud of his great feat of making said adorable boy fall in love with him in the first place. 

He doesn’t wallow in his thoughts for long, and he returns his attention to Futakuchi who looks uncertain and insecure about the sudden silence and neglect. 

“Will you get up if I do it?” 

The boy shrugs and smiles faintly.

“Maybe.”

Oikawa, after hesitating for a second, leans down and presses his lips on the younger boy’s visible forehead, supporting Futakuchi’s head as he gives a soft gentle kiss. The brunet, apparently unsatisfied, nuzzles his head against Oikawa’s palm,a little whine escaping his throat as he tugs Oikawa’s face closer to his own. 

Oikawa laughs, and patiently follows Futakuchi’s wordless pleas and gives him a peck on the brunet’s soft lips. Futakuchi immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pressing back harder, tilting his head just right to let Oikawa kiss him deeper, more sweetly. Warm flames run across the skin where their bodies touch and it makes the two smile against each others' lips. 

As they exchange their loving touches, Oikawa lowers his hands from Futakuchi’s head and under the younger boy’s skinnier legs and hoists him up, making them break the kiss abruptly. Futakuchi, alarmed, struggles in his grip, nearly falling off in the process. 

“Huh- wait, Tooru, what-” 

His words were cut short when Oikawa stood from the bed, Futakuchi shrieking as he instinctively wrapped his legs around the other man’s torso. 

“Tooru, what-” 

Oikawa pays no attention as he hums, strolling over with ease as he carries Futakuchi with one arm, walking towards their shared closet and picking out some clothes. He then hoists the younger brunet around to face him, and is about to hook his hands on the hem of Futakuchi’s shirt, when-

“Stop! What do you think you’re doing?” 

Futakuchi nearly pushes his boyfriend away until he realises that he’s currently holding onto Oikawa himself, and instead, he settles for reluctantly taking Oikawa’s hand in his and pulling it away from his shirt. 

Oikawa chuckles at the furious blush highlighting Futakuchi’s face, basked in a pretty golden light from the window.

_So cute,_ he thinks to himself. 

“Helping you change. You’re not going to do it yourself, are you?” 

A small “Oh,” escapes from Futakuchi’s lips, falling like a precious pearl, and Oikawa can’t stop staring. When Futakuchi notices,the pink returns to his face again as he fights in the older man’s arms, twisting his body to try and get out of the inhumanly strong grip. When that doesn’t work, he latches onto Oikawa’s arm, with full bottom lip glistening red. 

“I will, I will! Just let me down- this is so embarrassing, you know. Please!” 

Oikawa smirks as the younger boy concedes defeat, and slowly lets the boy down from his arms. The younger boy’s legs slip off Oikawa’s waist and feet land on the carpet with a soft thud. Futakuchi sways a little, unstable on his feet, and Oikawa grabs him and pulls him against his chest again. Another shade of darker crimson makes Futakuchi’s skin flush, and the taller brunet finds it endearing. 

“Anything, princess.” 

He smirks to himself as he watches Futakuchi glare at him, arms crossing over a lithe body clothed in a shirt too big for him- that must be Oikawa’s shirt he misordered; it came as XL size instead, and Futakuchi insisted on wearing them. The chestnut-haired boy definitely didn’t know that watching Futakuchi lay in their bed wearing nothing but Oikawa’s T-shirt was simply precious.

“Just remember to wake up next time, okay?” 

“Shut up!” 

**Author's Note:**

> fluff mwa mwa how nice 
> 
> Thank you for reading :DDD


End file.
